Loved & Lost
by triji.ny
Summary: Maafkan aku.Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku Untuk mencintaimu. Ketika kau mencintainya. CHANBAEK! GS! Remake. Mind to RnR?


[VIGNETTE]

LOVED AND LOST

Loved and Lost

(Remake) **by chocobellisa**

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (Genderswitch)

Teen

AU, Angst, Conflict, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad

Vignette

Real fict: 2013/12/12/vignette-loved-and-lost/#comments

.

* * *

.

 _I'm sorry I can't prevent myself from falling for you…_

 _when you love her_

.

.

.

 _Dear Chanyeol,_

 _Kau mungkin berpikir kalau aku selalu senang, tapi tidak. Kali ini kau salah. Sejak hari itu, aku membodohi semua orang dengan senyum palsu ceriaku dan tertawa sepanjang hari kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku menyapa semua orang di kelas ketika pagi dengan suara besar yang bahkan membuat orang-orang meringis. Tapi itu hanya topeng dan kurasa semua orang terbodohi._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kalian berdua membunuhku._

 _Kalian berdua. Sahabatku yang menjadi tempatku mengadu selama ini. Tapi takdir membuat hidup kita terjalin dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingat dengan jelas ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah mengira dia akan mengkhianatiku hanya demi bersamamu._

 _Aku masih ingat rasa sakit itu seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Kau tahu rasanya ketika kita tersakiti dan makin tersakiti hingga akhirnya terbiasa lalu tak pernah bisa merasakan rasa yang lain? Yeah, itu aku beberapa waktu yang lalu._

 _Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak itu._

 _Dan bulan-bulan itu terasa seperti selamanya bagiku. Aku mati._

 _Aku mati bukan secara fisik. Aku mati secara emosional. Aku tak tahu, apa yang terjadi pada kita? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apakah ini semua salahku hingga semua hal ini terjadi?_

 _Kita sudah sangat dekat. Kita sudah menjadi sahabat yang selalu menolong satu sama lain. Kau suka menggodaku dan aku akan membalasnya. Kita tak pernah menjadi canggung, dan apabila itu terjadi, maka kecanggungan itu akan hilang dengan cepat karena kita saling menggoda._

 _Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu yang selalu memberiku support dan memberikanku saran ketika aku terpuruk. Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah, Chanyeol?_

 _Kita tak pernah terpisah sekalipun dan kaulah yang selalu berjalan duluan ke arahku. Orang-orang mulai mengira kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih ataupun kita memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Aku hanya memerah dan kau mengatakan tidak._

 _Mungkin itu hanya aku. Mungkin semua itu memang salahku. Tapi jika memang benar, aku memohon padamu untuk memberitahu apa kesalahanku. Aku akan memperbaikinya dan membuat kita seperti dulu._

 _Bagaimanapun, kau terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih senang ketika aku sendirian dan ketika kita berakting seakan-akan kita adalah orang yang tak saling kenal. Mungkin kau memang sebaiknya tanpaku. Sedih bukan? Dan inilah kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan. Kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi dia bisa hidup tanpamu._

 _Sudah dua bulan sejak semuanya berubah, sejak semuanya menjadi gelap dan sejak duniaku dan kebahagiaanku hancur. Dua bulan kesendirian, dua bulan menahan sakit hati, dua bulan merasakan cemburu, dua bulan penuh tangis, dua bulan waktuku berpikir apa yang terjadi. Dua bulan… sejak semuanya berubah tak benar._

 _It was another day. Hari yang muram –menurutku. Hari ketika matahari bersinar cerah, angin sejuk membelai rambutku dan burung-burung berkicau dengan riang._

 _Hari ketika aku melihatmu… dengannya._

 _Dia. Sahabat terbaikku. Sahabat yang kukira bisa kupercaya, seseorang yang tak akan pernah menyakitiku. Tentu saja, dia lebih cantik dariku, lebih pintar dariku, memiliki kepopuleran dan perhatian yang tinggi, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang indah, tubuh yang proposional. Tapi kau tak mengerti._

 _Aku adalah orang yang ada ketika tak seorangpun ada. Aku yang selalu ada walaupun kau tak populer lagi. Aku yang selalu ada untukmu dari awal. Aku yang menolongmu ketika kau bingung dan tak ada yang mau memberikanmu pertolongan._

 _Banyak orang bertanya padaku "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

 _Dan aku menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin,"_

 _Jadi kenapa kau tak melihatku? Am I invisible to you? Begitukah? Tidakkah aku penting bagimu? Aku adalah sabahatmu dan aku menyayangimu ketika semua orang berpikir kau adalah orang yang tak patut didekati._

 _Mungkin itu suatu kecemburuan. Yeah kau bisa mengatakannya begitu. Tapi aku pikir aku mengerti sekarang. Kau mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya sehingga kau tak ingin aku berada di dekatmu. Agar aku tak mengganggumu dengannya. Dan kau dengan spontan akan mengusirku ketika kau bersamanya._

 _Aku mengerti. Aku tak berarti apa-apa untukmu tak seperti kau yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku mengerti. Aku bukanlah tipe idealmu. Aku mengerti. Aku ceroboh, gendut, aneh, idiot, kekanakkan, manja dan kata-kata itulah yang kau gunakan untuk mendeskripsikanku._

 _Maaf._

 _Untuk mencintaimu ketika kau mencintainya._

 _Maafkan aku karena aku begitu peduli padamu._

 _Aku tahu dan menyadari ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi Chanyeol. Kuharap kau bahagia bersama Ye Jin sekarang. Maafkan aku karena selalu mengganggumu. Jika kau menyuruhku pergi maka aku akan pergi sekarang._

 _Aku melihatmu dengannya. Masih sangat sakit tak peduli berapa bulan telah berlalu. Kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa jika bersama dengannya, memberikannya segelintir pujian, mengatakan padanya betapa cantiknya dia._

 _Aku tersenyum pahit untuk diriku sendiri. Tak pernah sekalipun kau mengatakan aku cantik._

 _Sekarang kau dengan santai memeluknya protektif untuk memberi tahu orang-orang bahwa dia milikmu._

 _Aku merindukan ke-protektif-an mu. Bagaimana kau melindungiku ketika sahabatku mengejekku ataupun melindungiku ketika orang tak kukenal berlaku jahat padaku. Kau selalu disini untuk berkata 'mundurlah' dan melindungiku._

 _Kau terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya._

 _Aku adalah satu-satunya yang mampu mendengarkan semua masalahmu. Apakah dia melakukan itu juga? Apakah dia menonton film kesukaanmu dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu sepertiku?_

 _Aku melihat Ye Jin melihat ke arahku dan menatapku ketika aku melihat kalian berdua. Lalu dia menyeringai. Tak sadarkah kau dia tidak mencintaimu? Dia hanya ingin kepopulerannya naik karena menjadi pacarmu sehingga dia akan menjadi gadis paling populer._

 _Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu betul kamu walaupun kamu tak populer lagi. Jadi, apakah sekarang kau bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada untukmu? Bukan dia. Bukan siapapun._

 _Tapi tak apa. Tak peduli sebesar apa aku menunjukkan cintaku padamu, tak peduli seberapa banyak aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', kau tak akan pernah mau melihatku._

 _Aku hidup dalam kegelapan ini dan mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untukmu._

 _Berbahagialah Park Chanyeol._

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

Byun Baekhyun… aku tak pernah menyadari sebesar apa aku menyakitinya selama ini. Aku tak tahu aku begitu egois. Dan aku tak pernah tahu bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia menangis.

Aku berlari. Aku berlari mencarinya dengan surat yang kugenggam erat di tangan kananku. Aku tak tahu kemana aku melangkah tapi instingku berkata kalau Baekhyun ada di danau belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sudah dua bulan aku tak pernah kesini. Terakhir kali aku kesini mungkin pada saat kami bertengkar waktu itu.

Aku bodoh, aku sadar sekarang. Mungkin sudah terlambat tapi aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku tahu aku duluan yang menghindarinya tapi bukan itu maksudku. Yejin yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya karena gadis itu berbicara tak baik tentang Yejin. Sungguh.

Lalu sedetik kemudian dia hilang.

Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa dia peduli. Mengapa aku sangat bodoh?

Aku menyakiti orang yang paling menyayangiku.

Dan sudah sangat terlambat.

Aku semakin dekat ke danau dan aku melihat seseorang gadis berambut pendek duduk termenung di pinggirannya. Aku tidak tahu sampai aku melihat sosok yang begitu _familiar._

Dia mendongak dan aku tak pernah merasa sebersalah ini. Mataku membelalak kaget.

Dia berubah begitu banyak hanya dalam rentan waktu dua bulan. Aku, sahabatnya bahkan tak menyadarinya.

Mata cokelatnya yang dulu memancarkan keceriaan kini tampak redup. Kantung mata yang sangat terlihat tanda dia habis menangis. Kulitnya yang putih sekarang begitu pucat. Dan yang paling mengejutkan ada begitu banyak memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia tampak mati, namun dia masih bernapas.

Aku berlutut di depannya lalu mendekatinya. Dia mundur selangkah.

Dia takut padaku. Pikirku.

Punggungnya membentur batu besar dan matanya terlihat takut, menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin minta maaf,"

Dan kemudian aku tersadar. Aku disini hanya untuk minta maaf? Lalu apa?

"Minta maaf?" dia tertawa sinis yang membuat leherku merinding. "Untuk apa? Seorang Park Chanyeol meminta maaf?" lanjutnya dengan seringai yang tak pernah kulihat. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Chanyeol."

"Dengar, Baekhyun aku–"

"Dengar? Tidak, KAU yang dengarkan aku." Dia menatapku intens dengan matanya yang kini redup. Jika aku pengecut, mungkin aku akan menggali kuburku sendiri sekarang.

Aku diam begitupun dia. Keheningan begitu menusuk ketika aku melihat begitu banyak memar di tubuhnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Sekali lagi dia tertawa mengejek. "Kau tak tahu? Atau pura-pura tak tahu?"

Tapi yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah jawabannya.

"Pacarmu," melihatku terkejut dia melanjutkan. "Yeah. Sahabatku dan pacarmu yaitu Yejin beserta gengnya memukuliku."

Tenggorokanku terasa kering. "Kenapa? mengapa dia menyakitimu?"

"Karena…" kali ini matanya basah karena air mata. "…aku mencintaimu."

Aku ingin mengeluarkan jawaban hanya saja dia memotong. "Karena aku masih peduli padamu. Karena aku masih mencarimu walaupun Yejin sudah mendorongku jatuh." Air matanya mengalir bebas. Sungguh aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya.

Dia melihat tanganku lalu melihat surat yang kupegang. "Jadi Yejin yang memberikan surat itu? Atau dia mendorongmu ke lokermu lalu surat itu jatuh?"

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba suaraku hilang dan lidahku terikat. Pikiranku berputar mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk membalasnya.

"Kupikir kau tahu dan datang kesini untuk minta maaf soal itu," dia tertunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan poni. "Kupikir kau juga lupa tentang danau ini."

"Tidak, aku tak pernah lupa."

Dia tertawa pahit. "Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah dua bulan menunggu di danau ini tapi kau tak pernah datang. Bahkan kau tidak bisa meluangkan lima menit untuk bertemu denganku bukan?"

Kata-katanya sungguh menusuk hatiku. Ternyata penyebab seluruh penderitaannya adalah aku.

"Aku menyakitimu 'kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Itu semua salahku, aku harus membiarkanmu pergi lalu menemui kekasihmu dan hidup bahagia. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Ini semua hukumanku, mungkin."

"Berhenti. Sekarang jawab aku. Aku menyakitimu 'kan?" kali ini aku bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Sungguh frustasi menghadapi masalah semacam ini. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak Chanyeol- _ah_. Dan sekarang, jawab aku. Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Tak ada yang perlu meminta maaf atau dimaafkan." Dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap matahari terbenam dengan kedua mata kusamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu seberapa besar aku menyesal karena menyakitimu aku–"

Dia memotong perkataanku.

" _To the point_ saja Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku tak perlu permintaan maafmu walaupun itu yang kuinginkan sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi. Kau membuang-buang waktuku."

Dan kenyataan menamparku begitu keras. Aku membunuh sahabat terbaikku seperti yang dikatakannya tadi dalam surat.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku baru menyadari kalau–" aku berusaha menuju titiknya langsung. "Aku hanya menyesal."

"Oke,"

Hening.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," dia melewatiku dengan wajah menahan tangis. Dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol"

Dan pada saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku kehilangannya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 **Ff ini ff tahun 2013 (kalo gak salah). Cast diff aslinya Sehun-YooYoung(helloVenus), dino ganti jadi couple fav CHANBAEK! hoho~**

 **Dino suka ceritanya bikin baper/? separo dari kata kata baekhyun yg di suratnya pas banget sma yg pengen dino ucapin utk seseorang /eh. Hehe~ Gimana menuru readers?**

 **Sekian dari Dino..**

 **.**

 **Hargai karya Author dengan me-Review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Juseyo~~**


End file.
